


You ok?

by JayEclipse



Series: prompts [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: prompt from here: http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/141847600840ishimaru was just trying to do his homework





	You ok?

ishimaru was just trying to do his homework in his room when he herd a knock at the front door of the house, he was the only person who was up as it was late and his family didn't have homework that they needed to do. he went out into the hall and moved though it as quietly as he could as he would rather not wake up everybody in the house.  
he got to the door at last and opened it by its goldish colored handle

"hey." it was mondo at the step, he had blood running down from his nose and a black eye. he looked relieved to see ishimaru  
"what happened?!" ishimaru looked troubled with what may have happened  
"i got in a small fight, hey do you mind if i come in?" mondo seemed a bit too clam for having blood running down his face  
"of course! lets get you cleaned up and put some ice on that eye" ishimaru leaded mondo back though the hall and in to the bath room  
he grabed some tissues from the box on the conter of the bath room and handed them to mondo  
"here you go, keep your head facing down and apply pressure, okay?" ishimaru looked at mondo, why did he get in to stuff like this? ishimaru just wished he'd put his safety first but they were here now and he didn't want to tell mondo off when he was bleeding from his nose  
mondo who was looking down a bit looked up at ishimaru and gave a small smile "yeah, sure"  
"i'll get some ice" ishimaru headed to the kitchen as silently as he could  
he got in and went straight for the fridge and got the ice, he still was wondering what had happened to mondo but he knew in the back of his head that he would most likely not find out  
he creeked back in to the hall, it was just as quiet as ever and the snow white rug helped that but he was still careful to not make a noise  
he got the door of the bathroom open and saw that mondo was doing what he told to do for once  
"hey, i got the ice" ishimaru sat down next to mondo and tried to give a small calming smile but it was clear to mondo it was forced. ishimaru handed to ice over to mondo who grabbed it as soon as it was in reach and put it on his eye as abruptly as he had taken it "so what even happened to you?! you show up at 1 am with a black eye and blood on your face and only told me you got in a fight. who was it even with? why did it even happen? why do you keep getting into stuff like this?!"  
mondo gave a small chuckle at his boyfriends over worrying then asked "hey does all of that matter right now? look it's not really important what happened i'll deal with it in a day or two but right now i could really go for something to get my mind off my eye"  
"i guess not" ishimaru thought about it for second longer, did it really matter right now? he should probably help his boyfriend deal with the injuries instead of worrying about what caused them though he knows he'll tell mondo off about getting in a fight in a day or so when he isn't holding ice to his eye to stop any swelling "so what do you want to do? it can't be anything to loud since it's one am"  
"why were you even up?" mondo couldn't help but ask, ishimaru didn't seem like type to be up at that time to mondo  
"homework" the answer wasn't too surprising but still nice to know  
"heh, so how about a movie? or would that be too loud?" mondo held his hopes out, it would be nice to cuddle up with ishimaru somewhere and just relax and watch a movie  
"that might be too loud, it really just depends on were and if we use ear buds or something like that" ishimaru did like the idea, he just wasn't 100% sure about it "what would we even watch?"  
"good question, i don't have a fucking cue, what about die hard?" mondo said the first movie name he could come up with and he wasn't even sure if ishimaru had die hard  
"no, also i just remembered i don't really have any movies besides what my family has, and i'm pretty sure you wouldn't like them much" ishimaru scratched a bit at the back of his head trying to think of something else to do  
"ya know what, do you mind if just crash here? i need some fucking sleep" mondo put his arm around ishimaru and looked at him, he made a small nod at the door  
"i guess i don't" ishimaru gave a slight smile "i still need to finsh my homework so i'll be up a bit longer"  
the two went as silently as they could through the hall and up the stairs and in to ishimaru's room  
mondo headed over to the bed and layed down as casually as someone could given the fact he was still somewhat bleeding from his nose as ishimaru went back to his desk  
"you're really going to do homework at fucking 1am?!" mondo humorously asked  
"well yes since i didn't get to it in the day, and i'd like to have it done before sunday"  
"you know since it's past 12 it's already sunday?" mondo joked  
"oh, i forgot that..." ishimaru looked at his desk with a bush in his checks  
"you should sleep, you know?" mondo was starting to get pretty tired and it showed in his voice  
ishimaru thought about it for a second, he wouldn't do his best if he was tired "you're right.."  
the two cuddled up on the bed, arms wrapped around each other. mondo petted a bit of the others hair, it felt nice to be were he was he thought to himself  
they both fell asleep with the lull of the others breaths in the air

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya like it!


End file.
